Day 1: Decorations
by gravityhasnolimit
Summary: "I can do these later. Let's put up the blow-up snowman." Lois laughs and it's probably one of the best damn sounds he's heard all month (which means nothing, it's December first).


**I'm doing the Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP challenge because why not.**

**. . . **

"Please be careful up there," Lois says in such a worried voice that Clark almost stares down at her blankly until she says 'oh yeah right'. But he doesn't and just smiles down at her, teeth glistening while snow continues to fall over his eyes and catching in his eyebrows. It takes him a minute to realize that Lois is in her sleeping shorts and a tank top when it's twenty-seven degrees outside and it's not getting any warmer.

"Lois, get inside, please," he says while trying to focus on the annoying red and green bulbs that he's trying to attach to the roof edge. "It's freezing outside, you're gonna get sick."

Lois shrugs. "I'm fine."

Clark shakes his head and asks, "Well, can you at least put on some warmer clothes?" When Lois nods her head in confirmation and heads back into the house Clark's smile broadens and he focuses more on attaching the reluctant bulbs to the roof. The ladder beneath him his old, shaking and Clark just shoves it to the back of his mind before Lois comes back out with a jacket on, pajama pants, and kitten socks.

"Thanks," Clark says and hears Lois scoff. "I'm serious, you could catch, like, a cold or something."

"I hear ya."

"Alright, then." Clark reverts his attention back to the lights and sighs. He hears Lois giggle a little and just looks at her. "What?"

"Have you ever put up Christmas lights before?" Clark opens his mouth to respond but Lois cuts him off to say: "In your life." Clark bites his lip, looks away and smiles before saying, "Nope."

Lois raises her brow. "Have you?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, a couple of times before. My dad needed help holding his tools and stuff once and, I don't know, I just kinda did everything with him guiding me." Clark listens to the story about her dad and drops the lights.

"I can do these later. Let's put up the blow-up snowman." Lois laughs and it's probably one of the best damn sounds he's heard all month (which means nothing, it's December first). He's serious, though. They have a blow-up snowman waiting in a cardboard box in their garage that Lois picked out because 'it's really cute leave me alone'. He wants to put it up now to see what it looks like on their front lawn. He also wants to put it up so he can do the lights later when Lois is taking her nap and ignore her constant protests 'just let me do the lights' and 'I won't fall I promise' and 'Clark stop being a butt and let me do the lights you know I'm better then you stop come on'.

**. . . **

When they plug the snowman in it glows and then Clark knows why it cost thirty dollars more than the others.

"It's awesome."

"I paid so much money for this."

"It's okay. You'll be repaid with smiles when the Gatlin's kids see it."

Clark huffs and folds his arms. Lois is wearing warmer clothes; a sweater, a beanie with a cat on it, and Clark's Bigfoot-sized Jordan's that he only wears on the weekends. She comes over to him and kisses him on the cheek. Clark playfully smears in disgust and is rewarded with a slap to his shoulder before he's pulling her towards him and drowning her in kisses.

"You jerk," Lois laughs against his lips. "You're so frustrating and I love you and you just make me angry and happy at the same time and I just ughhhh." She rambles a lot and Clark notices just now but couldn't love her any less.

He smiles and wraps his arm around her waist, nose tickling hers while he pulls her closer to him. "And I you." Snow falls into his hair and then her strands of perfect red. She's snorting when he doesn't let her go and starts to complain about the cold finally.

"Fine we can go inside and just cause you look cute today, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"You think I look cute every day."

"Shhh, don't. I'm making you hot chocolate, baby." Lois rolls her eyes and holds Clark's hand as they walk back into the house.

The next day, Clark tried to put up the lights again. He worked for five minutes before telling Lois she could try.

She put them up perfectly. That year, and the year after that and the year after that.


End file.
